


the pain it comes in waves (i'm getting back what i gave)

by mallyrn



Series: heartaches (indefinite hiatus) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Land of Heat and Clockwork, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: he knew that white shirt, that hat... those orange-gold eyes staring back at him with an unfamiliar expression of terror and pity..."i'm sorry, little man."in which a crow brings death, and regrets it.





	the pain it comes in waves (i'm getting back what i gave)

something wet and warm trickled into dave's eyes, and he blinked it away, wondering what had happened. his sword was gone, and there was this sinking feeling in his gut, like someone had just died. 

the same warm substance started splashing across his face and arms, like liquid rubies; and he realized it was blood.

_oh, dear jesus..._

there was blood _everywhere_ ; on his hands, his feathers, dripping from his forehead in mixed hues of scarlet and apple juice. he could smell it, taste it, feel the viscous liquid seeping all the way through downy fluff to his skin. he hovered there, disoriented, for a moment longer. then a blade of bright steel, smeared with gore, stabbed downward, squelching into soft human flesh; dave's vision cleared, and he immediately wished it hadn't.

  
he knew that white shirt, that hat... those orange-gold eyes staring back at him with an unfamiliar expression of terror and pity...

  
_"i'm sorry, little man."_

bro turned slightly to look his attacker in the eyes, one last act of defiance. dave missed his custodian's final breath as he lifted his gaze, anger running like fire through his veins, to look at the monstrosity that he himself had somehow aided in creating.

he moved to retrieve his sword, but bec was faster. one wing short, dave closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @gaynienna


End file.
